


Handon New Year

by AngelicAnimal



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal
Summary: A quick story about Handon and their last few moments of the year
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Handon New Year

It was New Year's Eve and there were celebrations happening all over the school.

Laughter echoed in the air, mingling with the loud music. Fireworks had been lit prematurely and the bang bang bang in the sky were met with cheers and applause. 

The fireplace crackled while the flames licked at the new logs added recently. 

Hope sat as close to Landon as possible, leaning herself against him. He had her fingers intertwined with his own, and was softly rubbing his thumb along hers.

Neither were saying anything, both just choosing to sit in silence, enjoying each other's company. 

Hope was staring at the fire when Landon broke the silence. 

"You sure you don't want to join the party?" 

Hope shook her head. "I just want to be here with you. "

Landon smiled at her. He shifted his body, temporarily letting go of her hand. 

Hope felt the warmth his body provided stripped from her and she shivered. 

The ache she felt when he wasn't touching her roared within her body and she couldnt help the way it responded when he wasn't near.

Landon immediately reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap.

She put her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his. 

Their noses were just barely touching and Hope could feel his breath on her face. 

She closed her eyes and smiled. One of those smiles that Landon always said could light up a room. A smile reserved just for him. 

Her hair spilled down her shoulders, brushing against his chest. He twirled his finger in one of the strands, relishing in every moment with her. 

His heart pounded as he held this beautiful amazing girl in his arms.

He felt a small sigh escape her lips. 

"Everything ok?" He asked, tucking his finger under her chin and lifting her face up until her blue eyes met his. 

She had a single tear running down her cheek.

She swallowed and then nodded.  
Landon took his hand and wiped the tear from her face. 

"You sure?" 

Hope struggled to find her voice. 

"I love you so much Landon Kirby"

He tightened his left arm around her waist and tucked the hair behind her ear with his right hand.

"I love you Hope Mikaelson "

Her bottom lip trembled softly, and Landon ran his thumb along it. 

Hope closed her eyes at his touch.

"Always and forever " she whispered to him.

He was interrupted by the sounds of cheers and Happy New Years being yelled in the distance.

He smiled and looked deeply into Hope's eyes.

"Always and forever" he said before he pulled her in for their first kiss of the year.


End file.
